Animal Inside Me
by InkHeart1212
Summary: Olivia Gilbert is the older sister to Jeremy and Elena and twin to Elena. She has been in an Asylum for a little over a year and she has just been released. Now, she is entering the world of vampires, werewolves, witches, hybrids. The list goes on and on. Ugh, she probably would've been safer in the asylum. At least there she didn't have a devilishly handsome hybrid on her mind.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello all! I'm starting a Vampire Diaries Story except this one is unlike any you may have seen before. And I'm going to explain the story a little bit more so you won't be that confused.**

**So, my character is Olivia Gilbert. She is Elena's older twin sister. She looks just like Katherine. I would say she looked like Elena except Olivia has the same curly hair as Katherine. She also has that survival spark like Katherine so that is why I think that she is more like Katherine than Elena. **

**Anyway, enough of that, this story will take place on the first episode of season 2. Because during the first season and a while before that Olivia was in an asylum. She was diagnosed with Split Personality Disorder so... yeah. Due to good behavior and showing normal behavior she was released as 'cured'. So, she can go home.**

**I plan on this being a Klaus x OC story. I just love him, he's my babe. And I plan on Olivia and Katherine being best friends you could say. Mostly because I love Katherine and I love everything about her. Especially how she tried to get redemption in the 5th season. Oh, my beautiful Katherine. Oh! And if you like Elena you may want to be on your guard with this story. Elena and Olivia do NOT get along. They are just so different.**

**And as previously stated above, Olivia has a voice in her head. Or split personality disorder according to the Doctors. They are wrong. Olivia has a voice in her head named Alice who is like Olivia in every way except she is Ruthless, Cruel, Seductive, Intelligent, Masochistic and an all around evil and powerful person.**

**The only people Alice cares about are herself and Olivia. That's it. Now, I don't want to give any spoliers but all you need to know about Alice is that she is not just a voice Olivia made up. No, Alice is an actual being in Olivia's head. An all powerful being. Now, Olivia does have some qualities of Split Personality Disorder.**

**Considering if she is every really angry then Alice can take over her body for a period of time. Or, if Olivia is in danger Alice can take over. Those are the only ways Alice can take over unless Olivia gives Alice control. Doubt that will ever happen because if she allows Alice to come out then Olivia can't take control unless Alice willingly let's Olivia get control again.**

**Now, I think that's enough rambling for now. Are you ready for the story to start? I know I am. **

**Now... GERONIMO!**

_Dear Diary,_

_I'm free. I'm going home! I've been released from hell. Apparently, I seem like a completely normal girl so they decided to let me go. A little bit of lying never did anything wrong. Now, I'm currently being driven home by one of the nurses. I wanted to surprise my family with my arrival._

_I can't wait to see them. Even Elena. No matter how much we argue she is still my family. Anyway, we just arrived in Mystic Falls. Seems like this is all I have to say. This diary has gotten me through the days of the asylum and has kept me sane. Now, I'm out and have no use for this diary._

_Oh well, I guess this is it. Thank you diary. Your amazing and have been there since... the beginning. I will always remember you, diary._

_Goodbye,_

_Olivia Gilbert_

Olivia closed her purple diary before stuffing it into her shoulder bag. She nervously adjusted her outfit thinking of seeing her family again. It gave her excited chills just thinking of them. She looked down at her clothes. Maybe she should of worn a dress?

Black ripped skinny jeans that were practically skin tight. A black tank top with a leather jacket over it. Then, a pair of black knee-length combat boots. She nervously ran her fingers through her curls as if to tame them although the attempt was futile. She realized that and gave up on her hair with an annoyed sigh.

'Ugh, can't we just blow them off for a bit and get a drink? I could use some bourbon.' She heard Alice whine in her head clearly upset about not getting any alcohol. Olivia chose to not reply out loud due to there being someone literally a few inches away.

'Alice shush, I'm already nervous enough. We'll get something to drink later on. Promise.' Olivia replied to her in her head. She could practically see Alice, an exact replica of her except with blood red eyes, pouting and crossing her arms in a disturbingly childish manner.

Finally, the car pulled up in front of the Gilbert House. Olivia stepped out of the car with a nervous look on her face. The nurse who drove her barely spared her a glance before driving off. This left Olivia, bags in hand, in front of the house.

Olivia felt weak, she felt as if she was nothing more than a frightened child lost in a mall. She didn't know what to do. She hasn't spoken to them in about a year or two. Besides, she is terrified to face them. When their parents died Olivia was locked away in a straight jacket. She is their older sibling and she should have been there for them. She wasn't.

'Oi! Stop being a coward and walk into the fucking house! You look like a retard just standing there!' Alice scolded her with bite in her tone. Olivia rolled her eyes at Alice's anger. BUT, she was right. 'Damn right I am!' Olivia chose to ignore that. She had to go in. She's been standing there for about 2 minutes.

Olivia straightened her posture only to wince and go back to her slightly slouched posture. Nevermind that. She took a deep breath before she walked towards the front door. With each step she could hear her heart beating along like a jack hammer inside of her chest.

She stopped in front of the front door. She took a silver key out of her pocket and put it into the lock and with one swift turn the door was unlocked. She pushed the door open and stared into the house she dreamed of coming back to. She looked around from her position at the door before she walked inside.

She placed her bags at the door before looking around trying to hear for anyone. 'Jeremy is sleeping upstairs considering his slowed heart beat. So shush. Don't strain yourself.' She heard Alice say boredly. Olivia was quick to take out her phone from her pocket and with a few quick movements she had called Elena's phone.

Pressing it into her ear she used her shoulder to hold it in place as she grabbed her bags. She kicked the door shut behind her before climbing up the steps. The phone was still ringing. She walked down the familiar hallway to her old room. After somehow opening the door she threw her things to the floor looking around the familiar red, black and purple room. Her room.

"Hello?" She heard herself say. Yup, that's Elena. "Hello sweetie!" Olivia said cheerily into her phone before putting it on speaker and setting it on her computer/study desk.

It was silent for a moment before she heard a hesitant voice filled with disbelief reply. "Olive?" Olivia felt herself smirk as she bustled around her room putting away her things. "Hello sweetie! I'm back!" She said in a sing-song voice. She heard a loud noise coming from the other end of the phone. She could only assume Elena dropped her phone.

She could hear bustling on the other end and as Olivia put the last shirt away she heard Elena's voice. "Olivia, your home." Olivia jogged over to the phone and picked it up swiftly turning off the speaker and placing the phone to her ear jumping onto her bed and laying down on it.

"Yes, of course I am. How else would I be calling you? Think Lena, think." Olivia said quickly scolding her. She could practically see Elena rolling her eyes. "Where are you anyway? Because I'm home and your not here." "Wait, your alone? Isn't John there?" Olivia sat up excitedly. "John? Why would John be here?" Elena was silent for a minute before replying. "Yes, he seems to be coming and going as of lately."

And at that moment she heard the front door open and close. "Well, Elena I think I just heard John arrive. Would love to chat BUT, I have someone to greet." She hung up on Elena, throwing her phone on the bed before running downstairs. She could hear John walking into the kitchen so she ran over to him. "John!" She yelled when she saw him. He whirled around with a look of fake surprise on his face.

"Olivia!" They hugged each other and laughed. Before Olivia pulled back. John studied her before his eyes lingered on her wild hair. "Definitely Oliva. What are you doing here? Last I heard-" "I was released. I wanted it to be a surprise." Olivia interrupted.

John nodded before studying her. "Did Elena catch you up on everything?" Olivia sobered up before replying in an equally serious tone. "Yes, she told me everything through letters." John raised an eyebrow. "Everything?" Olivia replied with a nod. "Everything." John relaxed letting out a sigh of relief. "Good, now how about I make us lunch?" Olivia nodded, a smile reaching her features. "I would love that."

John nodded before walking into the kitchen. Olivia ran upstairs to take off her boots and get comfortable. She just managed to take off her boots and clothes when she heard a shout from downstairs. "John." She whispered to herself before she threw on some sweat pants and a baggy sweater before speeding downstairs only to see John get stabbed by... Elena?

'No, no, no. Not Elena. Elena doesn't have the balls for that and Elena's hair is straight not in curls. This is Katherine.' Olivia gasped grabbing Katherine's attention. Katherine stared her down before disappearing in a blur. Olivia ignored Katherine for now and ran to John placing her hands over the wound and choosing to ignore the cut off fingers. She tries to stop the bleeding and at that moment Elena walks into the house.

"Elena!" Olivia screamed and heard Elena run into the kitchen. "Oh god." Elena gasped rushing over and kneeling on the other side of John. "No time to be a girl. Call 9-1-1!" Elena nodded quickly before she grabbed her phone and called 9-1-1.

"Ssh, it's okay. Your gonna be okay." Olivia said to John focusing on stopping the bleeding. "Hi, I-I need an ambulance to 2104 Maple Street." Elena stuttered into the phone. John's eyes focused behind Olivia and Elena. "Behind you." He whispered to them.

"What?" Elena and Olivia said in confusion. "Behind you!" He yelled causing both of them to whirl around only to see nothing. Elena tried to be the bigger person and grabbed the bloody knife before she walked down the hall. Olivia stayed with John considering the strong grip he had on her hand.

Olivia heard Elena scream and shot up and ran to where the scream came from. She sees Elena clearly terrified and wraps her arms around her trying to calm her. Then, it seemed the twin thing kicked in and they both realized the same thing. "Jeremy." They said together before dashing up the stairs to his room.

They find him unconscious on his bed and both run to their respective sides of him and begin shaking him. "Jeremy, wake up!" Olivia whimpered. "Please wake up." Elena finished. Jeremy gasped as he woke up scaring the crap out of them as he woke up.

Elena an Olivia hugged him tightly and Olivia whispered to Alice.

"I should of just stayed in the asylum." 'Probably, yes.'

**BOOM! I hope you like it because I loved it! Anyway, I hoped you enjoy it. Don't forget to review and the next chapter should be coming out soon. If I get reviews of course.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys I'm back! And here is the next chapter. Oh, I forgot. Thank you for your reviews. I appreciate every one.**

**Osen-san: Well, here is the chapter! As you requested. And yeah, it's gonna be difficult but fun at the same time so I can't wait. Although, you have to be patient. It's still a while before that happens.**

**Aiphira: Thanks, and I will try to write longer chapters but, no promises.**

**Now, enough of that, let's get started! Oh, and I forgot to say it in the first chapter. I DO NOT OWN THE VAMPIRE DIARIES! I OWN OLIVIA AND ALICE THOUGH!**

Olivia and Elena stand next to each other inside the house watching as John is driven away in an ambulance. At some point Alice had branched out and was looking around the town. So, Olivia had a headache. She felt Alice come back. 'Anything interesting?' 'Well, Barbie is in the hospital.' 'Caroline?' 'Yeah, not sure why though. Didn't bother sticking around.' Now, Olivia was worried about Caroline. After this she would have to check on her.

Olivia sighed. "Well... this was a perfect day to come back huh?" Elena gave her an annoyed look only for them both to look outside when they heard something. Stefan was being held back by an officer. Preventing him from coming into the house. Olivia let her eyes take him in. She could hear Alice purr in her mind. 'Well, it appears little sister has good taste. Better than expected.'

Olivia chose to ignore Alice and focus on what was happening. "He's okay." Elena reassured the officer who then allowed Stefan to approach them. Stefan stopped a few feet away and stared Olivia down in shock. Elena noticed the look and spoke. "Stefan, this is my twin sister Olivia. Olivia, this is Stefan." Olivia gave a mock salute and this shook Stefan out of his daze. He gave her a small smile and nod before turning to Elena. "I'm assuming she...?" He let the last part trail off and Olivia spoke up. "This 'she' is right here. And yes, I know everything."

Stefan gave her an apologetic look before relaxing and nodding his head. "Jeremy is okay." Elena said, getting back to the task at hand. She then turned on her heel and began walking upstairs, Olivia and Stefan following her.

When they arrived in Jeremy's room Stefan asked. "What happened?" Elena sighed. "He said that Anna gave him her blood and then he took these pills and now…" She looked at Jeremy in worry before looking back at Stefan. "I mean he looks fine but then again so do you. So, I just... I don't know." Stefan kneeled in front of Jeremy and took his face in his hands and examined his eyes. Olivia, while this was happening, stared at Jeremy choosing to ignore Elena. Olivia spoke to Alice in her head. 'Is Jeremy okay?' 'He's fine. Blood didn't take.' Alice said simply in a bored tone. 'Can we get drunk now?' Olivia ignored her focusing back on the situation.

Jeremy, Elena and Stefan didn't seem to notice she was here. Earlier Jeremy and she had their little moment and everything was okay between them. After all Jeremy is her favorite sibling and she is definitely his. "-about Anna, what happened to her tonight? She's dead." Jeremy said angrily standing to his feet. From what Elena had told her, Anna was a vampire who Jeremy really liked. Olivia frowned and looked at Jeremy in pity. She felt bad for him, after all he probably loved her. And she ended up dying. Poor Jer.

Stefan tried to be the peace-maker. "Jeremy, Jeremy. Come here, sit down." Stefan pushed Jeremy onto the bed and grabs Jeremy, once again much to Olivia's annoyance, and makes him look at him. Olivia stands up straighter and gets tensed. Out the corner of her eye she sees Elena look between Stefan and Jeremy and her with a nervous look on her face.

"I am very sorry about Anna but it's very important that you listen to me right now. With every passing moment, Anna's blood is leaving your system. If you try to kill yourself right now, you could really die." Stefan says to Jeremy trying to make him see. Jeremy looks away from him not wanting to look at him anymore. "Hey!" Stefan slaps him. "Do you understand me?!"

Elena stands there like the defenseless idiot she is. "Stefan..." Olivia pushes herself off the wall and stalks towards Stefan and Jeremy. "Why don't you back the hell off my brother Steffy?" She said with a growl moving so she is between Stefan and Jeremy causing Stefan to rise to his feet. Stefan moves back but, his eyes flicker to Jeremy. "I understand." Jeremy said looking down. "Good." Stefan said turning to Elena. But, by then they are of no importance to Olivia. She then sits next to Jeremy and place her arms around him in a side hug. Trying to comfort him. And Jeremy gives her a weak smile that shows that he appreciates her standing up from him.

"What about the pills he took?" Elena asked Stefan. "He didn't take enough to die so Anna's blood actually healed him, I bet." Stefan explained and there was then a knock on the door. There was a policeman. "Ms. Gilbert?" "Yes?" "Yeah?" Elena and Olivia both say with Olivia rising to her feet. Elena and Olivia give each other dirty looks before turning back to the policeman. "Both of you, yes." And while Elena speaks to Stefan Olivia sits next to Jeremy and give him another hug.

"Don't worry little brother, I'll be back soon. And we'll definitely catch up, okay?" Jeremy gave her a genuine smile before nodding. "Okay." Olivia kissed his forehead before she left the room. The last thing she heard before she went downstairs was Elena and Jeremy. "No, I don't need a babysitter." Jeremy protested. "Yes, you do." Elena responded.

This caused Olivia to roll her eyes. Yes sister, leave our younger brother alone with the man who just bitch slapped him not even 5 minutes ago. 'Are you sure we're not adopted?' Asked Alice, clearly annoyed. 'Considering Elena and us look the same. I doubt it.' Olivia replied with just as much annoyance.

Elena and Olivia show up at the hospital together. The entire ride to the hospital was silent and awkward. Neither of them seeming to want to start a conversation. Whether it be them not having anything to really talk about or them just preferring to not speak to each other. Either way, it was a very long ride.

"There's Bonnie." Elena informed Olivia before they both walked over to their shared friend. Bonnie saw Olivia and her eyes widened. "Olive?" Olivia gave her a small smirk and a nod. "Hey Bon-Bon." Bonnie walked over to her and hugged her tightly. "I'm so glad your back." "Me too." Elena, clearly getting impatient and needing answers interrupted their moment.

"Bonnie. How's Caroline?" Bonnie pulled away from Olivia to look at them both. "She's weak. They don't know if she's going to make it." Bonnie said hesitantly with a frown. Elena and Olivia both looked at each other before looking back at Bonnie. "What?" "Say what now?" They both asked in union.

Bonnie brought them both into a hug trying to comfort them. They were comforting each other.

None of them noticed that Damon was nearby. Damon watched them, only to furrow his eyebrows in confusion when he saw an Elena-look-alike in the hug as well. Actually, more like a Katherine-look-alike considering the hair. He felt a tug in his heart before he shook it off and walked towards them.

"Is there something that you can do? Like a spell or something?" Elena asked as they pulled apart, trying to find a way out of this. Bonnie was about to speak on instinct but then she looked over at Olivia. Olivia was quick to speak. "I already know about everything. You can talk freely around me, etc, etc. Now, spell?" Olivia said quickly clearly impatient with worry about Caroline.

Before Bonnie could speak Damon arrived and stood behind them. "She doesn't know how, do you?" Damon said to them, aiming the last part at Bonnie already knowing the answer. Bonnie sighed before speaking. "No, I don't." Olivia groaned. "Fan-fucking-tastic." Damon shot her an amused look before speaking. "No, you don't. It took Emily years to learn a spell like that."

Bonnie fired back at him. "Well, I can take down a vampire, that spell was easy to learn." Damon then turned to Olivia. He looked her up and down slowly before rising his gaze to meet her amused eyes. "And who are you?" Olivia held out a hand for him to take. "Olivia. Olivia Gilbert. Elena's older, beautiful twin sister." Damon felt himself chuckle before he took her hand in his and kissed it while still keeping his eyes locked on hers.

"Pleasure to meet you. I'm-" "Damon Salvatore, older brother to Stefan Salvatore. Trust me, I know." They continued to look at each other curiously before Damon shook himself out of his daze turning to look at all 3 of the girls. Choosing to ignore Bonnie and Elena's looks disbelief at what just happened.

"I can give Caroline some blood." Damon offered. "No, no way." "Yes, definitely." Elena and Olivia had 2 different opinions on this obviously. 'Is Elena retarded or what?' Alice questioned from inside Olivia's head in disbelief at her. 'She's just being an idiot.' Damon threw Olivia a pleased look before speaking to Elena trying to convince her. "No, just enough to heal her. She will be safe in the hospital and it will be out of her system in a day, she will be better Elena."

Yet, Elena continued to be an annoying person. "It's too risky, I can't agree to that." Elena denied shaking her head. Finally, Bonnie spoke up. "Do it" Elena threw her a look of betrayal. "This is Caroline. We can't let her die." She turned to look at Damon with determination. "Do it." Damon replied to her. "If I do this, you and me call a truce?" Bonnie shook her head immediately. "No. But you'll do it anyway. For Elena."

And after that badass statement Bonnie walked away. "Wow. Anyway, you 2 can chill here or whatever. I'm going to call Jeremy and check up on him." And with a mock salute she turned on her heel and walked away to the exit. She could hear Damon chuckle as she walked away. At least she was amusing.

'Why do I have a bad feeling?' Olivia asked Alice. 'Oh, calm down. You worry too much. Nothing bad is gonna happen.' Alice replied carelessly.

Talk about the ultimate jinx.

**Hope you liked the chapter. Anyway, don't forget to review!**

**Bye!~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sup dudes, I'm back! Sorry it has taken me so long to get out this chapter. I've just been feeling a little self-conscious with me writing and I have finally got out of my funk SO here I am!**

**Oh yeah! Review Answering:**

**red05: Thank you!~ And I'm glad your looking forward to my updates! Sorry for the long wait!**

**Courtney: Yeah, this idea is kind of personal to me. I feel like I can relate to Olivia in a strong way. Anyway, don't worry. We'll get to Klaus soon enough!**

**Anywho, here's the chapter!**

"Bye Jer."Olivia said with a smile as she said her goodbyes to Jeremy. She ended the call and placed her Iphone back into her pocket where it belonged. Then, her smile faded into an annoyed scowl when she realized she was going to have to go back inside and face Elena eventually.

Not exactly high on her priority list as if you couldn't tell.

She turned around and walked back into the hospital only for Damon to brush past her. This caused her to pause and glance behind her as Damon walked outside of the hospital.

"He seems upset." Olivia said to Alice quietly with her head down so that no one passing by would notice that she was seemingly talking to herself.

'Apparently he thought he kissed Elena but, instead he was making out with this Katherine chick instead.'

Olivia inwardly winced feeling sorry for the poor guy. Most likely he was really into Elena and Elena was probably stringing him along. That made Olivia scowl thinking of her twin. How could they look so much alike, identical actually. Yet, they were so very different.

"Olivia!" She heard a familiar voice call out to her.

And just as Olivia looked up she was practically tackled to the ground as Jenna launched herself at her. Olivia returned the hug with a giggle hugging Jenna back tightly. "Hey Jenna."

Jenna pulled away, although keeping Olivia at arms length, in order to get a good look at her.

"My god Olivia, you've really grown up since last I've seen you."

Olivia laughed once again nodding. "I'd imagine I did considering last I'd seen you I was quite young. It was more than a few years ago."

Jenna hummed before she began rubbing Olivia's arms comfortingly before gaining a more somber look.

"Are you okay? I-I can't imagine going through what you went through. It must've been terrible."

Olivia gained a far-away look in her eye as she had a flashback to her time at the asylum.

_Labored breath increases as Olivia struggles to escape her binds. Her arms and her legs were bound to a chair and a band was wrapped across her forehead keeping her from moving her head and her back was stiff straight. Olivia was practically sobbing as her eyes flickered around her area trying to see around her from her limited sight. _

_"Hello! Can anyone hear me? Anyone please!" Olivia called out terrified with no escape._

Olivia was snapped out her vision with a swift slap on her mind. It was from Alice.

'Oi! Stop thinking about it! We're free now.'

Olivia shook her head clear of those thoughts and looked up at Jenna who was staring at her with a worried look.

"Are you okay Olive? Did I bring up bad memories? If I did I am so so-"

Olivia was quick to interrupt her. "No, no it's fine. I was just lost in my thoughts. And besides," Olivia laughed slightly as she looked down before looking back at Jenna. "I've had enough sorry's to last a lifetime." When she was at the asylum and people fount out about her past all she got were sorry's. Literally. They were pretty much all bat-shit crazy so a lot of them tended to repeat the same frenzy of a line every-time they see her.

...Yeah. That was enough to turn her off of sorry's FOREVER.

Jenna gave her a pity-filled smile before nodding in acceptance.

They were having an adorable moment... at least until Elena showed up interrupting them. She threw a sickeningly sweet smile, at least to Olivia, towards Jenna. "Jenna, I think Olivia and I are going to head on home." Jenna nods before letting go of Olivia and with a wave and lets them know she'll be home soon.

Elena's smile left her face and she looked to Olivia with a more somber look. "Come on, let's go." And with a nod the twins turn towards the entrance and walk out to meet up with Damon so they could head back to the Gilbert residence.

When they arrive back at the house Alice stops Olivia.

'Something is going down inside. A fight.'

It appears that Damon heard something too and so he looks at Olivia and Elena with what Olivia can only describe as concern buried within his bright blue orbs. All 3 trade a look as Elena catches onto something being wrong. All 3 rush inside only for a blur to breeze past them causing them to pick up speed. They arrive in the living room to see Stefan on the floor but rises to his feet when he sees them.

"Stefan?" Elena breathes out in question.

"Elena." Stefan responded in an equal tone of voice.

'Alice''Olivia'

Olivia and Alice thought in unison clearly mocking the pair's reunion. Cue mental fist bump.

"What happened?" Elena asked in concern.

This cued Damon to speak up. "Katherine happened."

All of them are standing around in the kitchen. Well, Stefan and Damon were. Olivia was sitting down at the counter eating ice-cream.

"Did she say what she wanted?" Damon asked Stefan.

"No."

Damon scoffed before hesitantly saying, clearly not wanting to. "Woman certainly knows how to make an entrance."

Alice scoffed in her head. 'THAT'S the understatement of the century. Stabbing John, making out with Damon and kicking Steffy's ass.'

Olivia took a large mouthful of her ice-cream in order to muffle her laughs.

"She said she fooled one of us, at least. What does that mean?" Stefan questioned Damon.

"She pretended to be Elena too when I showed up earlier tonight."

Elena then proceeded to enter the room and Stefan immediately walked towards her. And Olivia was quick to follow leaving her discarded ice-cream behind.

"I told Jeremy. I can't lie to him anymore." Elena said trying to somehow make this all about her. "About time." Olivia mumbled in relief in finding out Jeremy was fully aware. You wouldn't believe how annoyed and all around pissed off Olivia was when Elena wrote to her about keeping Jeremy in the dark. Although don't worry, she gave Elena an eye-full through the letter.

"Are you alright?" Stefan asked her in shook her head. "No, I'm not alright. I thought that with all the tomb vampires gone things would get better." Elena complained.

This caused Olivia to roll her eyes and walk away to sit back in her seat and resume eating her cookie dough ice-cream. She had no time for Elena's whining.

Stefan comforted her. "I know, we all did."

Was Olivia the only one who knew it wasn't the end? After all, she had a strong feeling that it wasn't over and she wasn't even here to experience everything first-hand.

"Katherine was in this house, that means she's been invited in. What are we going to do?" Elena asked. Olivia scoffed thinking it obvious before replying along with Damon.

"Move.""Move."

Damon and her shared a smirk and while Damon gave a wink, Olivia blew him a kiss playfully. Elena interrupted their moment with a sarcastic. "Very helpful, thank you." While sitting down as she said it.

"Your welcome." Olivia replied easily causing Damon to scoff out a laugh before moving to stand beside her.

"Katherine wants you dead; there's zero you can do about it; you would be dead but you're not. So clearly she has other plans."

'Well, isn't he optimistic?' Alice said sarcastically.

"Right and we need to find out what those other plans are and not provoke her in the process. What happened tonight when you thought she was Elena?"

Olivia stood up straighter and paid closer attention. This should be entertaining.

"To risk another frown line encroaching on a very crowded forehead. We... kissed." Damon admitted.

"And you thought it was me?" Elena said practically judging him with her eyes.

Stefan over there appeared to be in some state of shock. "What do you mean kissed?"

Olivia gave him an annoyed look. She had nothing against the guy BUT, come on! You just fount out that your brother made out with a girl who looks just like your girlfriend while thinking it was her. Are you kidding me? Come on Steffy! Don't be dense!

And Damon apparently was on the same wave-length as her. "Well, you know, when 2 lips pucker and they go..."

Damon puckered his lips and made kissing noises which made Olivia giggle. Yet, Stefan seemed to go into a bit of a rage. He ran at Damon although Damon used his super speed also and appeared next to Elena. Damon seemed almost disappointing in Stefan. "Don't be so obvious, Stefan."

Olivia practically cooed from excitement at the chaos in front of her.

'It appears things are getting wayyy more interesting sooner than expected.' Alice said thoughtfully. "Yeah, and it's awesome!" Olivia replied to her.

**Hope you liked it! And yeah, things got a bit dark in the beginning. At least it lightened up! Anyhow, next chapter will hopefully be out next week!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello people! I think I managed to get my laptop in some kind of working order. At least enough so that I could post this chapter. So... YAY!~ Now, let's get this going. Here are some answers and stuff to reviews. Oh, did I mention I got 6 reviews on that chapter alone? Ugh, you guys are fantastic! Reviews make me feel as if I'm some famous writer or something.**

**Reserved14: Thank you very much! I really appreciate that!**

**Phoenixsbirdsofflame: Here's your wish!**

**Azera-v: Thank you!**

**sycoticprince19: Thank you so much for your nice words! I like you! ;) And yes, I was a bit inspired by Nikki/Jessica mostly because I love them in Heroes. I love Heroes actually. A lot. And Sylar/Gabriel a lot too. Okay, I'm getting off topic. So, yeah I based them a bit off those 2 and a bit from a friend of mine. Once again, thank you!~**

**XxMikaelsonForeverxX: She is thought to be a voice in Olivia's head BUT, I think we can all tell she is a LOT more than that. As to what she really is? You'll just have to wait and see.**

**red05: Thank you!~ And trust me, I can't wait for Klaus too but, I want everyone to get to know Olivia and Alice a bit more.**

**Now, for what I'm sure everyone is waiting for...**

'LET'S GET READY TO RUMBLE!' "LET'S GET READY TO RUMBLE!"

Both Alice and Olivia said together in union. They were both ready to see a good vampire fight. The fact that they both were smoking hot and brothers? Only increased the awesomeness and drama.

Stefan stalked forward ready to fight but HERE COMES FUCKING ELENA RUINING WHAT COULD BE ONE OF THE MOST AWESOME FIGHTS WE COULD'VE EVER SEEN! Well, now we'll never know. Thanks a bunch Elena.

"Stefan wait, he kissed Katherine, not me." Stake to the stomach for poor ol' Damon. Elena looked over to meet Damon's eyes. "I wouldn't do that." And stake to the heart! Damon is now ash on the ground. FATALITY! Hasta La Vista! TKO! Every-way to Sunday... Damon just got wrecked by Elena and she HAD to have known it. Poor dude.

Olivia looked over at Damon and nudged him gently in the side. When he looked down at her she gave him a small smile before offering him her spoon. Damon gave her a smirk before accepting the spoon and sitting next to her. He then took a large scoop of the ice-cream and put it in his mouth.

See? That proves it. Every problem on earth can be solved by ice-cream. Cure for cancer? Maybe.

The moment was ruined of course by Elena. "We don't have time for this guys." Olivia pouted but Damon nudged her and she schooled her expression. Stefan, being whipped like always, nodded taking his place back beside Elena as her guard Vamp. "Later." He said to Damon.

"John must know something. There has to be a reason why Katherine tried to kill him." 'I doubt it.' Alice said with a scoff not paying much attention and instead focusing on her nails. Why she was checking her nails while just chilling in Olivia's head is beyond Olivia's understanding and she didn't exactly want to know.

Apparently Damon agreed with Alice by his scoff. "She's Katherine. She loves to play games and you're fooling yourself if you think you're going to find out what she's been up to before she wants you to know." 'Sounds like my kinda girl.' Alice said in a slight purr. Olivia coughed to cover up her laughter. "Down girl." Olivia said to Alice teasingly choosing to ignore the growl from the latter.

"No, actually Elena's right, John could know something through Isobel. Your mother, she was in touch with Katherine so maybe we can go to the hospital and get him to talk." Stefan said trying to be reasonable. Olivia threw her head back and groaned drawing attention to herself.

"I've got a better idea." Olivia said standing up while stretching her stiff limbs. Damon looked at her and it seemed he caught on as to what her plan was and stood up to follow. Elena looked back at her with a raised eyebrow. "What's that?" Damon chose to finish. "I'm just gonna ignore the bitch." "See ya." Olivia said right after him. She gave a 2-fingered salute and was ready to walk out with Damon when they were stopped.

"Is that smart?" Elena asked. Damon swirled around to face her while Olivia didn't even bother, choosing to check her nails only to see one nail was chipped. "Oh, so that's what you were staring at." Olivia said to Alice in realization. Alice didn't respond, simply hummed seemingly distracted.

"If Katherine thinks she's been ignored it will lure her out, she'll make a move." Stefan spoke up then, taking a step forward. "Yeah? And then what?" Olivia spoke up causing attention to turn to her. She still didn't turn around. "Stake her, rip her head off. Just to name a few."

Damon chuckled before swinging an arm over Olivia's shoulders so he could finish.

"Something poetic. We'll see." And with that they both waltzed out of the kitchen.

It's maybe an hour later and Olivia is hanging out in her room. She's on her laptop while drinking some tea with a little bourbon in it. Don't knock it till you've tried it. And besides she doesn't want to get too drunk just yet. Besides, Alice was whining about not being able to drink.

Olivia was just wasting time before Elena got back. NOW, she was trying to finish her Minecraft house before maybe taking a quick shower and changing clothes. She's been wearing the same clothes all night after all. She just got back to her room from Jeremy's. They just sat on the bed and talked about everything that has happened. Well, she asked him about everything he was able to answer and he just hugged her. Still, it was a good talk between them. She's missed him a lot. And, even though Olivia will never ever admit it to anyone, she missed Elena too. They were twins and no matter how much they can hate each other most of the time, they were family.

Olivia made a small sound in joy when she placed the last block, finally finishing her mansion in Minecraft. She did a little adorable happy dance before she moved her character inside the house because it was getting dark in her minecraft world and her character needed to be heading to bed.

Olivia had just put her character to bed when her phone buzzed from beside her. Olivia quickly grabbed it and checked it only to see a text message from Elena.

ELENA: Stefan and I r on our way. B there n few minutes.

Olivia didn't bother to text back because she was already off her bed and sprinting towards the bathroom. Where she then proceeded to take one of the quickest showers in existence by a human before sprinting to her closet. Where she then spent precious seconds trying to find an outfit to wear. It's her first time being back in town since she was institutionalized. She wanted to make sure everyone knew that she was back and she was staying this time.

After a few more seconds Olivia let out a small 'Aha!' and was quick to drop her towel and put on a pair of lacy black underwear. She then put on a tight grey tank top that crossed over on the back in an 'X' pattern and went snugly over her hips. Then, a pair of black ripped skinny jeans, the grey top over it. Then a black vest jacket that had chains and buckled that went just below her breasts. Mix that with a pair of black heels that covered her entire foot and had diamonds on the heel and she looked fucking awesome!

Then, she put on some black and grey sparkled bangles for both wrists. Then, 2 black rose rings that she put on both her index fingers. She heard the door downstairs open and cursed under her breath before she ran a brush quickly threw her hair while also running her fingers through it. So, it was down in light waves but as it dried some more then it would become more curly. Hopefully it would be dry enough before they reached the Lockwoods.

Olivia put on some cherry lip gloss, eyeliner and mascara before she was finally done. After giving herself a wink she grabbed her keys and phone before skipping out of the room.

She walked downstairs hearing Jeremy trailing behind her. When they all met up at the front door Jeremy and Jenna hugged and so did Olivia and Jenna. Although it was a little longer than Jeremy and Jenna's hug. After confirming they were all ready to go, not without a quick compliment from Jenna about Olivia's outfit, they all left for the car.

'Isn't that the truth.' Alice mused seemingly happy with Olivia's fashion choice. Olivia straightened up in the car hearing Alice. "Where the hell were you?" Olivia mentally asked her. 'Eh, don't worry about it. I was just handling business.' A picture flashed in Olivia's mind of Alice hanging out in one of Olivia's many memories making out with some random guy.

Now, in case your confused: Alice is a voice in Olivia's head as far as people know. BUT, there is so much more to her than that. Alice is suppose to be a figment of Olivia's imagination and if that's true than how can Alice do some of the things she does? She's able to hear, see, smell and think better than Olivia can. Then, Alice can go through Olivia's memories and interact with them, enter them and do whatever she wants.

For example, what Alice just got done doing. Olivia went to a party a while ago before she was was sent away. And there she had a lot of fun yada-yada before leaving. Now, Alice is able to enter the memory and talk to people, dance, drink, whatever. Alice has complete control and has the people in the memory at her beck and call.

And according to the image Alice accidentally let out, Alice was at a party and she made out with a guy there, probably danced and drank. Whatever. Back to the story.

Alice let out a little giggle. 'Yeah, like I said, business... he was a really good kisser.' Olivia shook her head wildly trying to ignore that last part. Alice is like a sister to Olivia, an annoying sister who could snap her like a twig. BUT, a sister none the less.

Jeremy nudged her from the backseat causing her to turn and look at him. 'Are you okay?' Those are what his eyes said, without even having to speak. Olivia gave him a grateful smile and nod before kissing Jeremy on the forehead and ruffling his hair causing Jeremy to bat her hands away with a scowl. Olivia giggled quietly at the adorableness of her little brother before turning to face the front.

When they all arrived at the mansion the Gilbert's sort of just stood there first to discuss game plans.

"Looks like the whole town turned out." Jenna observed first. "Yeah. Well he is... he was the mayor." Elena added in but, Jeremy was quick to speak. "Why don't they save it for the funeral?" Olivia smoothly jumped into the conversation as well. "Isn't it obvious? The mayor died and if you don't show up you'll be known as that heartless asshole who didn't bother to show up."

Jenna would've commented on the cussing but, couldn't be bothered. She agreed after all. "Precisely. That's what people do. The Lockwoods were here for us when we went through this. It'll be quick; we'll drop off the food and pay out respects and go."

They all nodded in agreement. "In and out? It sounds like a plan." Jeremy said with a nod.

"You guys go ahead, I'll be right there, okay?" Olivia heard Elena say slightly distracted. Olivia followed Elena's gaze to Damon who was nearby. Oh boy. Olivia followed Elena after saying a quick bye to Jeremy and Jenna. Well, a hug goodbye to Jenna and an affectionate mess up of the hair for Jeremy. And after ignoring his protests she followed after Elena.

'Are we seriously following after Elena?' "Nope, we're checking to make sure she doesn't get into trouble." 'Isn't that what we always do?' "Yup."

Olivia walked up next to them towards the end of the conversation.

"-why is it such a surprise that I would kiss you?" She heard Damon ask, clearly hurt. She had a feeling Elena was going to have something bad to say to that.

"That's not a surprise. I'm surprised you thought I would kiss you back." Elena said. Damon looked so hurt that she wanted to slug Elena for saying that. "Now I'm hurt." Damon said, always having to have the last word before he turned ready to walk away.

"Wait" Olivia said as she ran over to Damon, past Elena. She then grabbed Damon's hand. She looked up at him and he looked down at her. Instead of pushing her away he tightened his grip on her hand to the point that it would almost hurt if he added anymore pressure but, she knew he wouldn't.

They both weren't sure why they got along so well. They seemed so much alike it seemed. Both covered up how they felt with cockiness, jokes and smirks. BUT, they both went through great hurt and they live in the shadow of their younger siblings. Guess that's what drew them together, 2 bruised souls. They didn't like each other in the way you expect someone to but, it's more of a mutual friendship.

"Elena! Olivia!"

The twins looked in the direction of the call only to see Bonnie running up to them. "Bonnie, what happened?" Elena asked first while Olivia tugged Damon along with her as they walked closer to the pair.

'Why is it always us?' "No idea. Hopefully this will stop?" 'A part of me doubts it.'

**Hope you liked the chapter! Please review, they make me very happy! And make me want to try and post longer chapters. Probably won't but... we can all hope right? SO, I hope you enjoy the relationship I'm making for Damon and Olivia. NOW, their relationship will not become romantic. It will be strictly a friendship. I'm thinking a bit of a friends with benefits kind of thing. But, don't worry it'll stop when Klaus comes in.**

**Would you guys mind a friends with benefits relationship? Or would you prefer a strictly friendship thing?**

**Anyway, thank you for reading!~**


End file.
